


Welcome to hell- I mean Beacon Hills

by Alexander50g



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Lydia Martin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Warning: Gerard Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander50g/pseuds/Alexander50g
Summary: "Stiles give me the names. please just the people involved. It doesn't matter who it is. You took all these injuries apon you're self for all of us. You helped me save jackson even after everything its my turn to help you. But I need the names so I know what to scream before I kill them" stiles eyes wentt wide. She'd be willing to kill for him? He took a glance at her eyes and there was no doubt no hesitation she was serious. So stiles sighed and just whispered the names she wanted. "Gerard Argent and Kate Argent"And with a small intake of breath an ear shattering scream broke from lydias lungs. Every glass wear and windows broke for miles. Farther than any wolfs howl. The wailing womens omen reached over the entire county. This was no ordinary scream of a banshee, the harbinger of death. The wailing women was not predicting a death but promising a murder!
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 12
Kudos: 315





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger ⚠️ WARNING!!!!⚠️ 
> 
> small mention of rape and there's detail of physical damage on stiles 
> 
> Hey this is a little one shot idk maybe more? I just really wanted to write this out let me know how it is<3
> 
> I checked for any spelling/grammar mistakes but I'm blind af so let me know in the comments if you find one!

'Beacon Hills really needs to be renamed to Hell' Stiles thought to him self. After everything that had transcribed tonight hell was exactly what it was. Stiles was and is tired both mentally and physically.

"What are you gonna do about your jeep? Stiles? Stiles?!" Scott was calling to the other teen. Stiles flinched as he came out of his daze. "Huh what? Oh I don't know report it stolen most likey" 

Stiles glanced over at lydia and jackson in each others arms whispering sweet nothings. Stiles would be heart broken but that ship sailed the moment he rammed his jeep into Jackson thus helping lydia get to him. Just the idea of hitting jackson with his jeep should warm his heart a little but it doesn't.'The power of love was all it took to cure this ass hole what is this twilight' stiles thought to him self letting out the smallest scowl.

Stiles shifted his weight from one foot to the other grimacing at the pain. Then flinching at the reminder of how he got the cuts and bruises and the worse of it that the other's couldn't see. There was a laceration on his left arm that he must of got sometime during the night. He would of hidden it like the others if he had the time.

The cut was semi deep but he had worse. Much worse from gerard Argent. He was sure of it considering how hard it was to breathe and put weight on his right leg. If only they knew what he experienced tonight beside jackass Jackson becoming some alien hybrid of who the fuck cares. Stiles hated the pain and the magic hiding his real wound was getting tiresome so he makes his way to slip out.

"I can take you're pain it looks like it hurts for a human atleast." Derek spoke. Appearing from no where like a mini peter creeper wolf. "Ah um I'm fine don't worry about it" stiles waved said arm to dismiss him. Derek only rolled his eyes in response and reached out. "Don't be dumb let me help you."

"What? No Derek don't!" Stiles shouted trying to stop the alpha from taking his pain. Black lines crept up dereks arm instantly. To everyone suprise dereks hand recoiled as he let out a whimper. "What the fuck!? Stiles why..." Derek gasped for breath. "Why are you in so much pain? Fuck it was like i sticked my self with pure wolfsbane"

Everyone was now focused on them two. Derek still grasping his hand, flexing and unflexing as if it would get rid of the feeling. "I- i don't know what your talking about." Stiles stuttered and lied uselessly. "There's 6 werewolves, a Hunter, and a banshee here, to even try and lie was stupid" jackson spoke in his I'm too cool for all of you tone.

Stiles glared daggers at them all. "Jackass" stiles spoke hatred laced in the one word. "It doesn't matter just leave it alone" He couldn't deal with this now he was too tired,too weak, and broken. "I'm the alpha so tell me why are you in pain." Derek spoke. Stiles chose to ignore being as defiant as possible. 

Derek of course was unamused. He growled and let his eyes bleed red. "Tell me..TELL ME RIGHT NOW" He snarled the last word. The alpha, stiles' alpha used alpha command on him. With his magic being new, needing an anchor and his body broken he couldn't disobey like all the times before. He flinched and raised his hands in surrender. His eyes shut, head tilted diagonally down to the right.

A small ball of black smoke that looked like mountain ash thrown to make a barrier appeared from thin air a few inches away from stiles' head. It began to spiral down him like a spring forming. As it did though the once hidden wounds now appeared. A black eye, bruised cheek bone, split lip all formed. 

Along with cuts and welts, began to form and cover stiles once smooth pale mole dotted skin. As the smoke traveled more down over his collarbone then his arms more wounds showed. 

The 2 lacerations on his left arm were no longer the only things on it. More cuts and bruises of all shades some new some healing formed. His right arm had a perfect bruised hand print. And stiles wrist were matching scabs that were still bleeding and red skin that was obviously rubbed raw from hand cuffs.

His clothes hid the other wounds like the spots of taser marks, and the worse of all, long inch deep whip lashes. One for each memeber of the pack. The bruised ribs and 1 fractured rib were also hidden along with the words cut into his skin. 'Slut,wolf whore, Alpha's bitch', and among other things that stiles tries to forget.

It felt like a life time before the black smoke made it to the center of his feet disappearing just as it had appeared into nothing.

"I was protecting Boyd and Erica. I just- the more they focused on me the less they were harmed. I-i couldn't let them be harmed please don't be mad at them they blacked out before most of these injuries."

There was no growl,howl or gasp of shock or rage. No everyone was dumb struck mouths open and tear filled eyes. Boyd and Erica couldn't believe stiles did this for them.

They knew he was hurt but to this extent? They all could smell there was more injuries beneath stiles clothing. The shame and grief wafting off stiles mixed with new and old blood. It was in that moment they both agreed to protect this human with their life no matter what. 

They owed him greatly for their freedom and they'll never forget the look on his face. Even now after everything he's still worried that derek would take out his anger on them. Battered and bruised this boy, this human wants to protect them. This is what the meaning of pack means.

The movement of heels clacking on the floor was the only sound besides stiles sniffles and the droplets of tears hitting the floor slowly and quietly that only a werewolf could hear.

With a flip of her hair over her shoulder she spoke in a too calm voice. "Give me a name stiles" stiles looked to her eyes small fight with in him. He spoke "its doesn't matter its not important"

'I'm not important' stiles thought. "Stiles give me the names. Please just the people involved. It doesn't matter who it is. You took all these injuries apon you're self for all of us. You helped me save jackson even after everything its my turn to help you. But I need the names so I know what to scream before I kill them" Stiles eyes went wide. She'd be willing to kill for him? He took a glance at her eyes and there was no doubt no hesitation she was serious. So stiles sighed and just whispered the names she wanted. "Gerard Argent and Kate Argent"

And with a small intake of breath a ear shattering scream broke free from lydias lungs. Every glass wear and windows broke for miles. Farther than any wolfs howl. 

The wailing womens omen reached over the entire county. This was no ordinary scream of a banshee, the harbinger of death. 

The wailing women was not predicting a death but promising a murder! The werewolfs howled followed soon after. They felt it resonate in themselves a promise was made. Their pack mate was harmed and so they demanded blood and blood they shall have.

Things were moved in a flurry of motion. The pack set out to hunt down a crazy old man and psycho bitch that needed to be cut down. There was no hesitation or doubt. After everything they've done to the hale family. To raping Derek hale when he was 16 and setting his family a fire. And now torturing a human. Another minor. Another packmate. 

They didn't need to follow a scent trail. Lydia could seek them out. After all they're predicted to die soon. There's no second chance on this one, no coming back to life once they've felt the damage they've done ten fold. Lydia is burning their bones to ashes and finding whatever spell necessary to send their souls straight to hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm sorry it took so long I hope this chapter makes up for it comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> ⚠️TRIGGER WARNING ⚠️ it involves attempted rape!

"Look what they did was horrible and I'm not minimizing stiles wounds but death? Isn't that a bit too far?" Scott the oh so good to a fault Scott had spoken."Seriously just a second ago you were ready to kill to avenge stiles but of course your pea brain clicked back to Allison and so you're back on your high horse typical McCall" jackson muttered a few more insults. 

Its was only an hour after lydia's Scream that he had chosen to speak. Which was smart on him considering the death glare received by everyone. God or whatever deity knows what lydia let alone derek would've done to him.

Before stiles could even look hurt Derek clasped his hand, giving a reassuring squeeze. Stiles managed a thankful grin. Though it was short lived having been interrupted. 

"Why haven't you said anything Allison? It is your grandfather and aunt they're after." One can only be startled by Mr. Creeper wolf so many times before you get use to it. Though it does makes Stiles wonder whether he should be concerned about being relaxed with Peter Hale in the same room.

Lydia seems unphased but she does have more important matters to attend to such as packing the necessary equipment to kill and keep said body dead. "Because she feels guilty" Stiles spoke, mentally kicking himself for letting it get passed his brain to mouth filter. "Guilty? Guilty about what? Allison's done nothing wrong she Apologized to Boyd and Erica. Stiles leave her alone." 

Stiles glanced at Allison's emotionless face. "Innocent. sweet loving Allison would you like to tell them?" Stiles words dripped with venom. The others intrigued pulled in closer. Scott subconsciously put himself in front of his precious girlfriend. As if protecting her from a potential threat.  
"I have nothing to feel guilty about. I did what I thought was right at the time."

Stiles couldn't help him self he cackled but it wasn't joyous it sounded hollowed and a step away from insane.  
"Then tell them Allison. You. Tell. Them." He took a step closer with each word now just 2 feet infront of Scott. "Back off Stiles or else!" Stiles with a resting bitch face that could almost rival Dereks calmly spoke as he took another step ignoring scotts warning growl. "Or else what Scotty boy?" Scott with feeling as if his anchor was in danger took a swipe at stiles. It was meant to be in warning but forgetting Stiles wasnt a wolf. Forgetting that he wouldn't have been able to dodge the attack.

All Stiles could do was flinch back but was of course too late. Scotts clawed middle finger extended just enough to make contact drawing a line of blood. Stiles swiped at the blood shocked. His friend, his brother willingly hurt him. Stiles raised his hand to the angered growls reverberating within the other surrounding werewolfs. If stiles had time he'd notice jackson had growled as well.

All feelings once again drained from him. 'Tired so tired' is all stiles could think. He sighed and looked scott in the eye's. "She was there scott-"  
"Liar! Allison would never!" Scott roared. Fed up anger flared with in Stiles. "You tell him! Tell him how I heard you talking to your aunt Allison!" Scott lunged forward. But Stiles was prepared this time so he flicked his wrist casting a mountain ash barrier around Scott.

Scott was still mid lunged unknowing of the barrier put in place. He was suppose just hit the barrier, bounce off to the most. Stiles hadn't realized the power he put behind it because Scott didn't bounce off necessarily like how stiles thought he would but was thrown backward 6ft. Stiles spark tightened the barrier so it was closer to Scott. Containing and withstanding the barrage of asualts scott threw at it with his claws.

"You tell him Allison! Tell him what I screamed! You remember it don't you? 'Allison! Help me please Allison! They're torturing me Ally please! I thought we were your friends.'" Stiles was so pissed off and hurt he swung his hand through the air. Black smoke fine as a blade flung Allison to the wall.Scott belowed in out rage. Allison hadn't fallen to the ground. Stiles spark had kept her heild a foot about the ground as if glued to the wall.

"Tell them how it wasn't the whips that broke me. Tell them how I screamed out 'No don't touch them! please Allison don't let him rape our friend's!"  
Derek glanced at boyd and Erica. Erica and Boyd glanced at one another. "I was- We were" Erica crumbled into Boyd's arms. "No! you both were safe I PROMISE" Stiles spoke to them sorry he made them think they were harmed more so that night. 

"Right Allison? Because I kept them safe. Because I told that son of a bitch to hurt me instead. 'Dont you fucking touch them! Allison help dam it! Take me! Hurt me Torture me. But you leave them alone!'" No longer fighting the black smoke she slumped head cast down letting her hair hiding her face. He let her down knowing she wont move.

"He was going to Allison. My clothes were in shredded pieces. I-i could hear him unzip his pants. I heard-I heard his belt buckle hit the concrete floor. 'Such a pretty little whore' he said."

Stiles dropped the barrier on scott who was now in human form. "Allison tell me he's wrong please Ally he's got it wrong please." Allison raised her head letting her hair part and unveil her face. The moment she met scotts gaze Scott broke in a million pieces. 

There were tears in her eyes and for the first time ever she couldn't hide her scent. Nothing but shame,guilt,and sorrow flooded his senses. "I-im sorry I'm so sorry I thought you we're just trying to escape. My dad-Chris showed up, pushed Kate and I out of the way and went down there. I-i heard the shouting. Oh god i let him- stiles I'm sorry I'm so sorry i-" 

"Chris stopped him. He was so close I could feel his heat no more than a inch away. But Chris came in and he flipped his shit. He made you all leave and set Boyd and Erica free first. He gave me new clothes and dropped me off at my house where i met lydia." Boyd and erica clung to Stiles to mark him with their scent. "Alpha's mate" "Pack mom" they spoke in unison and before that could even be unraveled there was a knock at the door. Isaac went to go answer it. 

"Stiles i-" Scott was cut off. "No Scott you chose her time and time again. Now your stuck with her. I don't care if Derek is the alpha you're both out of the pack." There was no one to bat at their defense. Not one single soul. 

It was a mixture of anger and shock all around. Boyd and Erica were relying on one another to keep themselves stable. Jackson held onto lydia or she held onto him. Neither of them knew which was true; though they were certain they'd break if they let go. 

"Both of you get off my property if I see you around my ma-pack I'll rip your throats out before you can even speak" Derek spoke with such finality that the wolfs felt the shift in the pack hierarchy. Scotts eyes flashed but not a gold but a blue instead. The sign of an omega, wolf without a pack. 

Allison and Scott shuffled out the door passing by deaton. With a last glance back. "I'll make it up to you stiles what ever you need I'll do it just call me or scott we'll do anything to make this right." Emotions still running high stiles respoded. "I don't know what it is you could do that would make up for this but one day I'll make use of both your promise."  
With that they left as Deaton fully moved into the house in view of everyone. Like a switch had flipped Stiles burst out "Didn't know you made house calls Doc whats killing people now?"

It was always hard to read Deaton but stiles took the current facial expression as amusement. "Normally no but there's been a disturbance-"

"in the force?"witty as ever Stiles cracked a joke like the previous events hadn't unfolded. "Yes." Deaton deadpaned. Derek cracked a grin while Stiles brain blew a fuse. Isaac snickered in the background. "I heard lydia's vow." Stiles raised an eyebrow at the vet. "You mean her scream?"

"Both" Deaton responded. 'Oh thanks that makes it all clear you cryptic bastard' stiles thought to himself. Like he could read his mind Deaton huffed an annoyed sigh. It seemed explaining things in straight forward answers physically hurt the druid.

"The wailing women, lydia to be exact screamed but not as a predicted death but a vow for murder."  
Deaton looked at everyone as if it he unveiled all the answers to the world. Stiles sighed "Okay we get that but why is it different -er important look its been a shitty day and i have no caffeine and no Adderall."

"Its important Mr. Stilinski because she called me as witness. A Banshee screams for all deaths but so rarely calls for Rights of murder. Maybe demand it would be a better term. All the conditions were met as well which is even rarer" Mouths gaped the group glanced at lydia. She had the audacity to look smug like she planned it. 'Oh I so call bullshit she got lucky' Stiles grumbled inwardly.

"Conditions? What were they?" Lydia asked elegantly as ever. "The Conditions to invoke Right of Murder- Don't even bother stiles I'll explain what that means." Stiles looked offended he wasn't going to ask anything! Jackson laughed the jackass. 

"Murder rights. It's like supernatural law. A banshee can invoke this if Conditions are met.  
Genocide, Blood spilt for anothers burdens, Spark without faith, Shifter beared witness to all." Deaton finished.

"Wait but none of those happened I'm confused" isaac vocalized as Jackson,Boyd and Erica nodded along.

"Oh but they did. Kate committed Genocide." Peter added Grimmly while being reminded of the fire.

"Stiles bled for mine and Ericas burdens" Boyd supplied.

"A Spark without faith? Thats a reference to stiles right? Why did you lose faith?"Lydia was pointing a questioning look at stiles.

"Because my pack didn't set me, Erica, and Boyd free." Stiles whispered. Guilt stricken. "Stiles I-" Derek was cut off. 

"Wait? What about the last one a shifter beared witness to all?" Jackson asked aloud. "Oh Derek! He's a shifter and beared witness to the fire,Stiles injuries when he took his pain,his lack of faith by his scent, he beared witness to all."

Deaton nodded along to each one. "Thats all correct and by lydia screaming she not only Invoked those right but was given supernatural acknowledgment by you all howling after her scream. Thus summoning me. A Druid keeper of balance to insure she was given those rights to Murder those responsible."

"What do you do to insure Murder right?" Lydia aksed. "Well Mrs. Martin I'll perform a ritual after you murder those responsible for your wrath insuring their Death remains permanent and Blessing the territory so their spirit doesn't linger to reek havok."

Stile raises a hand "Wait a second you didn't do this when we fried peter why??"  
The pack glance toward peter. His response was to shrug. "I'll admit I am curious why didn't you keep me from coming back.?" Even Derek was shocked at peters response.

"Like I said I help maintain order and the ritual I do can only be preformed for Murder rights. I'm only doing so now because of Ms.martins invoking of said Murder Rights and as acting druid of this territory I am compelled to help the banshee's vow. Now may we please proceed contrary to popular belief i do have patients other than all of you. Although if I start charging you wolves for patching you up I could retire." Deaton seemed as if he was contemplating it.

"Hmm? Retire; you know that does sound lovely us wolves should just retire and let the druid fix the mess from whatever goes bump in the night" Peter countered grinning smugly.

"Speaking of 'fixing' " Deaton smiles brightly with his teeth. "Im more than happy to 'fix' peter free of charge of course."

Lydia sighs "ladies your both pretty now shut it we have things to do people to murder all in a days work." Should stood with a suit case in hand and keys in the other ready to go. 

The others glanced at her concerned with the fact of one having the necessary equipment to kill and possibly disembowel a person on hand. Two that it all fit so elegantly within a carry-on suit case that she materialized out of no where.

With the clack of her heels she stormed out the door ready to start up stiles' jeep with or without the pack.


End file.
